chakrabattleofthetitansfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaina
Kaina is the unexpected daughter of Quicksilver and Steel. She is young and sturdy she-wolf of silver fur. She was created by and belongs to PatiLee on DeviantART, however she does not make any appearance in the comic. Physical appearance Kaina is average-built, yet graceful and womanly she-wolf with slightly larger claws on her front paws. Her pelt is short, however her cheeks are fluffy and the fur on her chest and mane is visibly longer, pointing up. The coat is silvery grey with lighter underbelly, throat, and face markings. Kaina has a mask of dark fur on her head leaving only her cheeks and eyebrows light. The black then continues on as a dark streak running down her spine, reaching the tail. Her tail’s fur is thick, soft, and also of light-black colour with a paler tip, same colour as her underbelly. Her legs have visible dark stockings: front barely reaching halfway to her elbow, back slightly extending above her paw. The notable characteristics of her appearance are tufts of long fur on the pasterns of her front paws as well as long and slim ears. Her eyes are dull green in colour. Personality Kaina is graceful, diligent, willful, and does not give up easily. Even if everything goes the wrong way she tries hard to move forward. Her mind is usually set on self-thinking because her experience made her believe that the only person you can really count on is yourself and if you can’t help yourself – nobody can help you. She is rather selective of her company. She despises weaklings and cowards and does not integrate with them unless she must. She looks down upon scrawny personalities and usually does not speak with such creatures believing that simple and stupid beings are inferior to her way of thinking and even if she talked for hours they would not reach any understanding. But she does not think of herself as the smartest one. She just strongly believes that you can’t make a racing horse of a donkey because in the World there are some boundaries and not everyone is able to cross them. It often happens that she manipulates others to make them do some kind of job for her, but those are really minor tasks she is too busy to take care of. She prefers to do everything herself to make sure it is done according to her whims. She does not show her aggression or anger in an ordinary way by snarling and yelling or growling viciously. She rarely raises her voice to shout at someone in anger. Her voice is usually soft and pleasant to hear but when she’s angry it has this quality that makes others anxious. And that alone is enough to scare off individuals that do not posses much bravery to face her. History Kaina does not appear in Chakra: Battle of the Titans, however the following events take place during the same timeline. Before the events of the comic She is a fruit of brief relationship between her mother and Steel, a nomadic wolf she met once and with whom she spent a night with. She was born as Quicksilver’s only child, though the female never planned on having any children. Despite this sudden accident and her weak motherly instinct, Quicksilver did not abandon the pup and raised Kaina relatively properly. Kaina’s puphood was not spent on playing and games with her peers; practice and training devoured most of her time. From the very beginning her mother taught her the practical way of life: how to find tracks, how to hunt, and how to survive alone in the forest. The discipline was very high, and Quicksilver behaved more as a commander than a loving and caring mother. Not very surprisingly, the young pup wanted to know more about her father and would question her mother frequently; however, Quicksilver never told her much as the female didn’t know much about Steel either. In the course of the years Kaina started gathering information about him from wolves crossing through the territory of her pack. From the stories she was told he appeared as a mighty warrior that is roaming the land in search of worthy opponents. She was not very much interested in the dark and bloody side of the tales. Thus she started to idolize the father whom she never seen. When she was sure she would do fine on her own she decided to leave the pack. She undertook a journey of which the goal was to find her father and see him in person. Kaina left her pack’s lands, her home and family, to looks for her father, but naturally that task was not an easy one and she knew that very well. Kaina's luck was like a pendulum swinging from one extreme to another. Sometimes she felt like she just passed by her father because the wolves swore that he's been seen somewhere around just a few days ago, other time the whole pack had no idea of who Steel was or nobody had anything informative to say. However she was determined to find him. She was devoted to travelling and did not stay anywhere for too long. Being almost always on the move she had to cross other wolves’ territories. Usually the wolves inhabiting a certain territory did not mind her as soon as they found out that she was just passing by. Some even offered her food and shelter for the night or invited her to join their hunt. Meeting other creatures gave her good opportunity to ask for directions or if the inhabitant knew something of Steel. Of course there were also very territorial alphas and such one tried to chase Kaina way as soon as she was spotted. One time she encountered four wolves patrolling their land. The leader of the scouts, who was probably the alpha of the pack ordered his three minions to bring Kaina to him, dead or alive, and not to came back until they fulfil their task. So the two wolves leaped to her and tried to fetch her for their alpha. When Kaina realized she's being pursued she tried to loose the chase, like she did many times before. But at that time, however, it turned out to be more complicated as the pursuers were determined to catch her and even after they lost her track they kept sniffing and circling around until they were on the right track again. Kaina saw no real threat in them because she could at the very least keep them at bay. They were more annoying to her than dangerous. After two days of being followed Kaina decided to confront them. She prepared a little ambush, hoping that a little demonstration of her unusual powers will finally discourage the trio. She found herself a safe, yet well visible spot where she waited for the male wolves. When they appeared she gave a long howl that filled the forest with thick fog. She introduced herself as The Witch and warned them in a cold voice that terrible consequences await if they still would follow her. All of the wolves in one moment became terrified, but only one of them started running back with the tail between his legs. The other two stood their ground, though the were shaking like a leaf in the wind. Probably after gathering their last bits of courage they continued to go after Kaina. But they were so focused on the chase that they didn't even notice that they trespassed to adjunct territory. Running straight forward Kaina spotted two massive female wolver in front of her. Assuming that they were the members of the pack famous around there for their female-only leadership she hoped for a little help in getting rid of the last two oppressors. She stopped by the she-wolves, but didn't even say a word because they spotted the two male wolves running towards them. In a matter of seconds they got their fangs on trespasser’s body and made sure they won't forget that encounter for a long time. When the skirmish was over Kaina introduced herself and thanked for their help. After a brief explanation and a little chat the females asked Kaina to follow them to their dens where she could rest and fill her belly. The whole pack became really excited to have a guest on their lands and for that one evening Kaina became the canter of attention for everyone, specially the pups. The following morning she had to continue her journey. One of the females who saved her the day before, Sagira by the name, offered to take Kaina safely to the borders. On the way they talked about silver she-wolf's quest because Sagira got interested in the stories she told. When they were about to part Sagira asked if she could join Kaina in her journeys to which a positive answer was given. And so they left together. As of Chapter One As of Chapter Two Kaina along with Sagira, following all the gathered information and directions, arrive to the forest near a shore. They recognize scent trail of another wolves, which they reckon means that the territory is occupied, so they decide to ask the inhabitants if they can help them with heir search. Soon they find a young, white and brown wolf who introduces himself as Near and after learning about what the two are looking for, leads them to a place where a huge corpse of a wolf lays. As Kaina examines the remains of the body Near shares with the females the story of Steel’s death which finally shatters Kaina’s dreams of seeing her father, but also assures her that he was not as great a wolf as she imagined him to be. Near starts to question the two wolves and asks for the reason of their search, to which Kaina admits that she is Steel’s daughter. Shocked by this information Near recognizes the similarity in appearance which makes him bring up in memory the tragic events that took place one year ago. Seized by emotions Near fills up with desperate rage. In the moment he bares his teeth Sagira attacks him, seizes his muzzle in her jaws and pins him down to the ground. She threatens to crush his snout and would probably have done so, but Kaina stops her and asks in a calm voice to release Near. Sagira loses the grip, but still stands over the male wolf, threatening him to slit his throat if he tries growl or even rise his tail again in their presence. Then she lets him go and chases him away while Kaina sits in front of her father’s corpse. As of Chapter Three As of Chapter Four As of Chapter Five As of Chapter Six Relationships With Quicksilver Very unusual for a mother-daughter relationship. Quicksilver was never eager to show much affection towards anyone, even her own daughter. There was always some kind of distance between the two. She was more like a harsh tutor to Kaina than a compassionate mother. She instructed her and taught her everything she knew herself. With Steel Kaina never met or saw her father. She only knew his brief appearance that Quicksilver was able to describe him as. But despite that fact she created an image of the wolf that was supposedly her father based on the rumours and gossips coming from various sources. As a pup she did not fully comprehend the tale of the cruel monster with long claws that was passed on like a ghost story for pups, and created an idealized image instead. In her imagination Steel was not a brute, but a brave wolf who roams the land in search of worthy opponents. He was simply flawless. With Sagira It might not seem so, because Kaina rarely shows emotions, but she likes Sagira very much as the bulky she-wolf is her very first true friend. Often Kaina acts as Sagira’s pacifier and calms her down every now and then to prevent unnecessary blood spill. Powers and abilities Her powers connect with her chakra – Patala, and most of them do not deal any direct damage to the opponent. She is skilled in hiding and able to move soundlessly around any terrain. With such skills, ambush attacks are her speciality. Techniques Silence: with a touch of her paw Kaina is able to block special abilities of opponent for a certain period of time. Lunar Cry: Kaina by howling or chanting may cause one of the following effects: put an enemy to sleep, lower their evasion, summon a thick fog of black coulour. Doomsday: Kaina’s most powerful technique. She creates a wave of energy that spreads in every direction, draining almost all energy/vital power from everything it hits. Read more Category:Female